Blue Skies Drabble a Day
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: A few Fringe drabbles I do for the Day by Drabble community over on LJ. Reviews would be extremely appreciated! But I hope you enjoy what you read nonetheless!
1. Breathless

**A/N: So these are the few drabbles that are Fringe related that I am doing for the 31 days of Blue Skies Drabble Challenge over on LJ on the Day by Drabble Community. Usually I write AiW but I do have one other Fringe ficlet. I would love for Reviews if you feel compelled but I hope you enjoy anyways! Criticisms and critiques are always welcomed. :)**

**Fairfarren**

**Lydia**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Breathless_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt:** Blue Skies #8, Underwater Kiss

**Fandom: **Fringe

**Characters/Pairings: **Peter/Olivia

**Ratings/Warnings: **K+ (for alcohol, kissing, and other sorts of tomfoolery)

**Word Count: **960

**Summary: **Olivia doesn't know how to swim well but she has someone to hang onto.

Olivia sat on the edge of the pool, watching as the younger children splashed around in the water. Peter had coaxed her away from the lab today, the heat index reaching nearly over one hundred in Boston. She had reluctantly agreed but regretted her decision when he had arranged a date at the local pool. Olivia hated swimming. Mostly because it reminded her of the childhood she never had. So she was content to sit wrapped in a towel shielding her bikini clad body from the rest of the world. She felt naked not dressed in a suit.

"Are you trying to give yourself heatstroke?" Peter asked as he came up to her, sangrias in hand. He handed her a bubblegum pink one. She extended her arm to take it but immediately placed it on the cement beside her. "Come on, Liv, let's go swim around for a bit." Peter shot her his award winning smile. Olivia didn't have the heart to admit that she wasn't a strong swimmer; she had learned just enough to get her through some of the rigorous training F.B.I. hopefuls had to go through. Water never appealed much to her, anyways. The only times in the past couple years where she had been submerged in anything other than a bath she was shot up with LSD or some other type of psychotic drug. Peter knelt before her and pulled the blanket from her shoulders.

"I'm perfectly content watching you swim," She said finally, looking into his stormy blue eyes. It wasn't a lie. She enjoyed watching his powerful muscles bulge as they contracted pulling him through the water. But Peter wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. "Peter, no-"

"I can't enjoy my date unless she actually participates with me," He said with a sly smile and grabbed her about her waist. She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Peter Bishop!" She kicked her legs. "Put me down. We aren't children anymore and this isn't funny." She was beginning to panic. It was bringing her back to bad times with her stepfather; he used to drag her like this to another room in his alcoholic state where he would beat her.

But Peter wasn't her stepfather. She kept trying to remind herself that.

Olivia didn't give up her flailing until she realized she was flying through the air. Next thing she felt was her body hitting the surface of the cool water, it enveloping her in its weightless undulations. She came up to the surface once more, sputtering for breath. A lifeguard's whistle split the air. She pushed the chlorinated water from her eyes as she heard the boy scolding Peter.

"NO HORSEPLAY!" He blew the whistle once again.

"Sorry," Peter replied and she heard him slip into the water near her. "I just needed to convince her a little."

Olivia began to struggle as she came to realize her feet didn't touch the ground. He had tossed her in the deep end and she was going to go under again. Her blonde hair floated on top of the water as her head began to bob underneath. She was thrashing her arms wildly to try to stay above the liquid.

A sturdy hand pulled her from her panic.

"Olivia," It said and she sputtered water as she felt arms taking her close.

"I can't swim well!" She cried. One of the arms pulled her close while the hand of the other brushed the water and hair from her dripping face. She looked up to see Peter looking down at her with concern.

"I've got you, Liv. I've always got you." He whispered. "I'm not going to let them harm you. But I am going to teach you how to swim."

Gently he laid her on her back and she found she was floating effortless. He began to instruct her on different strokes to keep her afloat as well as propel her forwards. He smiled at her as she began to perform what he had taught her. Her muscles were growing fatigued from the effort and he led her over to the shallow end.

"I suppose that is enough for today," He said with a smile and Olivia stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around him.

"There is one thing I can do well, Peter," She said with a wink. He cocked his head in confusion at her. "I can hold my breath and go under." Peter smiled at her. She took a deep breath and plunged into the water, her arms gently lapping at the anti-gravity environment. She opened her eyes to see that Peter had joined her; he was staring back into her eyes. Olivia knew she could hold her breath a little longer so she made her way to him and grabbing his hands. They floated under the surface; hands spread out at their sides and joined. Peter pulled her close and Olivia smiled at him. Ever so gently their lips in a kiss, Olivia's heart raced. She would only be able to stay under for a couple more seconds but she would wait until the last possible moment. For right now in this noiseless, peaceful environment there were no observers, there were no bad guys. People didn't do experiments on her, people didn't want them dead. In this moment, it was Olivia and Peter. Something she knew she wanted the first time she laid eyes on him. So she pressed her lips against his, bubbles seeping from their nostrils, basking in the moment for as long as it would last. They would come up for air at some point, but for now they were breathless with each other.


	2. Freaks

**Title:** _Freaks _

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #11, abandoned building

**Fandom: **Fringe

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop

**Rating/Warning(s): **K+ for name calling (set between seasons 2 and season 3)

**Word Count: **705

**Summary: **Olivia contemplates at a Fringe site whether she is one of the freaks

Olivia watched as the cleanup crew sent from the F.B.I. began to restore the building to what it had been before the self exploding man had made his way in here. Which was an empty building sitting conspicuously off the highway with a pond place before it. She assumed it had been a railway track in its glory days; rusted trails leading from the cement walls.

These Fringe cases were growing more and more frequent. They were beginning to disturb Olivia's dreams.

She usually was able to separate her job which could consist of piles of dead bodies from her home, pushing the macabre images from her mind. But these Fringe cases were different; these were unsuspecting people most of the time who had undergone experiments under Bell and Bishop.

She had been one of them…perhaps this is what troubled her most.

Olivia looked out onto the pond from the building through the glassless windows. It was summer; children should be playing in that pond. But they weren't because the mindless freak had spread his radioactive innards across hundreds of feet.

If she was thinking of them as freaks should she think of herself as one?

"Enjoying the summer heat wave, Olivia?" A wavering voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Walter Bishop standing next to her now. He wore a pink floral Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and socks with sandals.

"Planning to go on a vacation Walter?" She let out a light laugh. A familiar smile spread across his wizened face.

"I was contemplating jumping into that pond right there," He leaned closer to her as his blue eyes met her green ones. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Sometimes when I was younger my friends and I would swim with my friends in the nude." He chuckled apparently pleased with his delinquent behavior. Olivia's mouth dropped open but she nodded her head.

"There is going to be no naked Walter Bishops jumping into radioactive swimming holes," Peter walked up to the two and held out a coffee for Olivia. Black, just how she liked it. She smiled at him as she took it. He let out a shy smile back.

"When will they be able to restore the pond?" She asked Peter. He shrugged his shoulders. He sighed as Walter turned away now, apparently uninterested. He pulled a red licorice rope from his pockets as he departed the group.

"What was your plan this evening?" Peter asked as he sidled closer.

"Oh, thinking about perhaps reading a book." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She rubbed her hand across her sweaty neck.

"Awww Olivia don't be a hermit," He let out a laugh. "C'mon over tonight. Walter's going to be grilling his famous steak. You can join the show with me, I'll provide the Budweisers."

Olivia contemplated the arrangement. It was hot and perhaps sitting in the air conditioned kitchen with Peter while they watched Walter concoct more of an experiment rather than a meal would be more fun than settling down with a Fringe report. Because she wasn't about to crack open the newest Patterson. Not with her mind so filled with all this.

"Fine," She said with a smile. "I'll bring the Chinese too."

"That's my girl!" Peter with a larger grin. "I'll have to tell Walter to prepare for a guest. I know he hates it when he doesn't have enough food."

"Where did your father go?"

"Good question," He glanced around. "One I'd better find out. See you later, Liv," He shot her with his imaginary pistol made out of his thumb and forefingers. "I'd better find Walter before he turns into some kind of mutant superhero."

Olivia smiled as she glanced out the window one last time, noticing that Walter was being stopped by a man in a hazmat from getting to close to the pond. Walter was too busy yelling about collecting samples to listen.

"You know I think I'll join you," She turned on her heels to stop Peter. He paused and waited for her to catch up, offering her his elbow. She took it with a laugh.

Sometimes she forgot that it was always the freaks that were the superheroes.


	3. Descending

**Title: **_Descending_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #13;

_One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>  
><em>Viva la Vida<em> by Coldplay (my lovers 3)

**Fandom: **Fringe

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Walter, Olivia mentioned

**Rating/Warning(s): **K+ for themes; spoilers for seasons 2 and 3

**Word Count: **273

**Summary: **Walter thinks upon the work he and Bell have done and whether it was alright in the end.

Walter stood in silence as he watched Olivia sit at the table that was far too small for her in the old empty school building. It had been abandoned for so many years; left behind when her and Bellie walked away from their experiments.

It was a sad day for him, they had gleaned so much from the small children. They were learning about parallel universes and what the mind was truly capable of when given the right catalyst. These children would be better off in the end he was sure of then. Little Olive who came to school with dirty hair and battered limbs was able to find her place to hide when he lush step father came around.

He had been giving them a chance…hadn't he? Bell and Bishop were going to change the world and make things better.

He watched Olivia sitting in the chair meant for a small kindergartener, her nearly thirty year old womanly frame much too long now. She was hunched over, her elbows on her knees and her lips resting on her pressed together hands.

She was staring at the window haunted by the demons that came with her ability.

Walter was trying to remember when signs began to appear. He was trying to remember how it all went wrong; how children who had been dosed like Olivia had not gotten better but had gotten worse. They were the menaces to society that he and Bell were trying to stop.

He pressed his age spotted hand to his wizened face, grief doubling in his heart.

When did his fall from the top of the world begin?


	4. Anomally

**Title: **_Anomaly_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #14; person mowing a lawn (picture)

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop

**Rating/Warning(s): **K+ for mention of nudity

**Word Count: **403

**Summary: **Walter is mowing the lawn on the worst of days

Peter watched as Walter pushed the ancient lawnmower around the edge of the house. It was completely absurd for the old man to be out, still dressed in his beige suit, cutting the grass in the heat of the summer day. Peter had told him this as well. But as always; a determined Walter meant a hellbent one. He wasn't going to let the blinding heat of the sun stop him from lawn maintenance.

So Peter resided to leaning on the railing of the back porch deck and drinking a chilled beer. He held its neck between his thumb and two first fingers, tipping it into his mouth for a swig every couple seconds. The bitter liquid was starting to lose its cooling effect, however, now that the sun was warming the bottle, and he as well, in its harsh rays.

He watched as Walter passed a tree, relived to see that the lawn was nearly done. Peter found it interesting that he was watching his father mow the lawn at this time in his life; he couldn't recall the scientist pushing a rickety old lawn mower in the past. In fact he couldn't even place where Walter might have gotten this current lawn mower from now. But then again, when did his father do anything ordinary and plain when he was growing up? He always gravitated toward his work and his strange side experiments.

Peter stood as Walter finished the last section of the lawn, pausing to wipe his line etched forehead with the back of his age spotted hand. He then came toward Peter with a smile on his face.

"Quite a rewarding experience," He shouted as he trudged through the freshly trimmed grass.

"It's even more rewarding when you're not dressed for the office while you do it as well." Peter returned. Walter looked up to him, the wrinkles in his forehead furrowing deeper. "Nevermind. I forget that you don't know what civilian day clothes are." He patted his father on the back as he climbed the few stairs to reach the top deck.

"I could do for a nice glass of ice water, Peter," He said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah, why don't we do that? Then you can take a nice cold shower to cool yourself down," He ushered Walter inside. "And even though Olivia isn't here today, please keep in mind that towels are still required."


	5. Safety in Solitude

**Title: **_Safety in Solitude_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #16;

_I walk without flinching through the burning cathedral of the summer. My bank of wild grass is majestic and full of music. It is a fire that solitude presses against my lips._  
>(Mad in Pursuit by Violette Leduc)<p>

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Olivia Dunham

**Rating/Warning(s): **K+ (themes)

**Word Count:** 233

**Summary: **Olivia finds peace in the halls of her school.

Olivia sat at the table, watching the other kids play with their blocks. Their lives were so easy; they didn't have to go home and hide in their rooms until their stepfathers passed out in the living rooms. They didn't find the solace in the walls of the school that she had encountered when she realized that no one here was going to throw her against walls or strike her with their fists.

Sure it was hard doing all the experiments for Mr. Bishop and Mr. Bell but they were nice to her. They never laid hands on her and rewarded her when she did something they wanted. Sometimes they grew frustrated with her but she knew that they understood she _was _trying. She was trying very hard to make them happy because they made her feel something she hadn't in years- she felt safe.

So let the other children live in their blissfully ignorant worlds, playing with their dolls and stacking their blocks. She had contented herself with a book she had found in the bookcase in the corner; _Robinson Crusoe. _The back said that the man spent years trying to get back to civilization because he was stranded on a desert island. Olivia couldn't imagine why he wanted to get back.

There was nothing good about being here anyways.

Solitude was the blessing and curse that Olivia was coming to accept.


	6. Waiting

**Title: **_Waiting_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #17; picture of an airport terminal

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Olivia Dunham

**Rating/Warning(s): **T (for mention of sexual pleasure)

**Word Count: **561

**Summary: **Olivia cannot live a life of freedom without paying a painful price.

Olivia sat in the airport, tired and waiting to just get home. She slouched in the terminal's plastic and poorly cushioned seat pretending to be thoroughly engaged in a _Glamour _magazine. She wasn't even sure why she bought them; fashion was her forte and all she ever wore were her colorless gray pants and a white dress shirt. Perhaps black pants if she was feeling especially attractive that day. Perhaps she merely bought them to look as though she fit in. As though she belonged in this world and that she didn't know as much as the girls that sat across from her, giggling as they painted their toenails. She found the smell of the liquid noxious and did her best to try to ignore it.

But truth was, Olivia always knew more than the people around her. She knew what was threatening them in the confines of their suburbian gates which were supposed to protect their suburbian perfection. But what they didn't know was that danger crept in their crowd. But their ignorance kept them sane. As well as keeping them from sitting in an airport in the midst of summer because they had work to do.

The couples and families around Olivia were dressed for vacation, not for serious business. A small boy still bore swim trunks below his white t shirt as he ran past the blonde Fringe agent. His mother, donning a summer short dress, jogged after him. Olivia noticed the tan lines she bore from what must have been a halter top bikini.

Olivia had not tan lines to bear, her pale skin still luminous below her clothes. All she had achieved was dark circles under her eyes from little sleep. She wasn't returning from a vacation to Disneyland or a cruise with her sweetheart in the Bahamas.

She was stuck in another world, paying her dues to that Time Lord. She wasn't able to enjoy the bliss of an unassuming life. Though Olivia didn't like to admit it, in some ways she enjoyed it. She didn't have to worry about looking sumptuous to find a wonderful man to support her; she supported herself. She was self reliant; able to live a life of coming and going when she pleased. Rather, when her job demanded it.

With a huff she closed the magazine on a page about making your orgasm last longer (when was the last time she had sex? Her life had shut out any possible way short of a vibrator) and crossed her legs. She rested her elbows upon her knees and slouched even farther forward, her hands enveloping her face in their soft palms. They smelt of musky flowers from the lotion she had applied to them. She concentrated on the smell trying to push her emotions away. She was trying to block her feelings out like she had learned to do years ago, life only making her an expert at ignoring her basic needs.

No matter how much freedom her life granted she couldn't ignore that fact that she was waiting in an airport terminal by herself, waiting to board a plane by herself, and expecting to arrive to a taxi that would bring her to her empty home. No one would greet her in the terminal.

A life of her type of freedom also meant bearing the painful cross of solitude.


	7. Wasteland

**Title: **_Wasteland_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: ** Blue Skies #23: picture of baked and cracked soil

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Olivia/Peter

**Rating/Warning(s): **T for a naughty word.

**Word Count: **628

**Summary: **Olivia is like this dried up lake.

Olivia brushed a booted toe through the sand that had once been at the bottom of a lake. It wasn't even as if the land was once covered in water; the crevices that snaked through the baked earth would have assumed one had dropped into a desert.

But there had been a lake less than twenty four hours ago- the children had been playing in it to escape the summer heat. Now the shore which lay miles away was empty. There lay only small amounts of litter that showed possible signs of life.

Olivia bent and touched the earth with her fingers, letting the gritty sand fall through their partings.

"This is a real downer- closest beach for miles and some selfish dick had to soak it all up," She heard the lilt in his voice knowing he was teasing.

"It's a wonder you always find humor in these situations, Peter," Olivia placed her elbow on her thigh and turned to look up to the man, squinting in the harsh sunlight.

"Keeps me sane," He squatted beside her and she looked lustfully at the shorts he wore. She was sweating in her long khaki pants and white button up. It was a day meant for flirting with short hems of dresses. Not for stuffy business attire.

"Hmmm, somehow I don't think the Fringe division is going to let anyone escape with their sanity." She teased back, wrinkling her nose. He smiled over at her.

"I suppose between the LSD Walter takes for the fun of it and the fact that we keep a cow in the laboratory."

"I don't suppose things like, oh I don't know, finding a lake dried out in an instant might cause one to doubt their senses?"

"Here's the deal, Liv," He began to brush his hands through the dirt. "You allow yourself to live a straight colored life not breaking the rules not doing something you want for once- you're going to end up like this lake." He stood and gestured with his arms. "Dry, barren, and cracked."

"That takes years-"

"Or moments." He smiled. "C'mon you need to live a little. Let your hair down, wear something other than that suit. I bet you have a smokin' hot bikini bod." Peter replied nonchalantly.

Olivia blushed; she hadn't bought a swimsuit of any kind in years. She never had the time for swimming or sunbathing. There was work and there was necessities- not desires.

"Don't you even tell me you don't have one," He cocked his head to the side and placed his hands on his hips. She remained silent as she stood, wiping the dirt on her pants. He crossed his arms. "We don't even have a lake to swim in anymore."

"That's alright," Olivia replied, wiping her brow with the upside of her wrist. "I don't have one. I don't have time for one." She turned to make her way across the crackled soil to the FRINGE SUVs parked in a group, the sun reflecting off their black paint.

"You know the best part about droughts like these?" Peter stopped her in her tracks and she turned, her blonde ponytail whipping behind her shoulders.

"What is that," She met his blue eyes as he approached her.

"The only thing you need to do," He looked down at her as they now stood toe to toe. "Is let it rain."

His hand cupped her cheek as he bent down to give her a kiss. Her heart raced quickly as his hands made their way down her body. Her mind was quickly racing at first wondering who could be looking. But then she realized she didn't give a damn.

Let them look.

A shower had just begun to pour upon her wasteland.


	8. Finding Home

**Title: **_Finding Home_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #26; cars on a Midwest highway in the heat of the day

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Olivia, Peter (slight O/P), Astrid, Walter

**Rating/Warning(s): **K+ for mild mention of sex

**Word Count: **700

**Summary: **The Mismatched Family of Agents heads back to Massachusetts after a case

Olivia watched the heat sizzle off the black of the asphalt as they made their way down the highway. The heat of the day out in the Midwest mad her thankful that she was currently residing in Boston where they could escape most heat waves thanks to the Atlantic Ocean breezes. Peter, Walter, and Astrid sat with her in the confines of the air conditioned car on their way back to Massachusetts. Massive Dynamic had sent them out west to investigate possible Observer sightings. Though the answers to what the suited, sun glass bearing men wanted were just as allusive as they were.

Olivia had removed much of her work attire and sat mellowed in the passenger seat, her head lolled on its rest of the chair. She had removed her jacket long ago, unbuttoned her sleeves to roll them up, completely removed her shirt to rest in her camisole, and pulled her socks and shoes from her aching feet.

Peter was concentrating at the wheel and occasionally leaned forward to give the knob of the radio some encouragement in its search for a station that he approved of. Most of the noise that came forth was static. It made Walter sit very still with a strained look on his face. Astrid had asked him hours ago what he was doing and he claimed that you could hear things from other places if you concentrated hard enough and opened your mind. Olivia had smothered a smile with her hand as Peter glanced over to her with a pop of his eyebrows. He delighted with her in his strange father.

She was glad that they were able to drive; dashing off to flights could become so exhausting. Driving was much more comfortable to her. Astrid had difficulty at first with claustrophobic feelings as they sat tightly in the giant SUV due to Walter's abundance of equipment he claimed he needed taking up the back.

Olivia didn't mind because she was glad of the company. For once she wasn't spending time travelling alone. She was with other people. They had talked for many hours about all sorts of things. Walter kept bringing up baking which Astrid would sigh indignantly at because she knew she would be summoned as his Chef Assistant for his brewing ideas once they returned to the Lab. Peter had changed the subject to travel and experiences. A rather saucy game of would you rather broke out until Walter demonstrated that he had the most sex obsessed mind. Astrid switched to the topic of books and logic then to reduce the tension.

The car had now fallen quiet as Walter located his licorice sticks in his back pocket and began to munch away happily. He soon fell asleep on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid had inserted her ear buds to escape into her music which had put her soundly to sleep. Only Peter and Olivia had remained awake. He began to talk about the future. She didn't want to admit it because she didn't want to end up hurt but she liked talking with Peter about the future. Because it usually turned into conversing about _their_ future.

She was fighting fatigue as she struggled to keep her eyes open and Peter glanced over to her.

"You've been working hard, Liv. Get some rest." He reached out and placed a hand on her thigh. Her heart raced at the connection and she smiled over to him stubbornly.

"It's alright." She had insisted. "I can stay awake. You've worked hard as well and you are staying awake"

"I'll be switching with Astrid soon enough. You need your rest," He turned his eyes back to the road and remained silent.

That was how she ended up curled on the passenger seat, looking at Peter as he drove. The lines in his face around his eyes as he concentrated on the road.

Olivia felt euphoria as she drifted off to sleep. She finally felt safe, she realized as she peered through half lidded eyes to see Astrid and Walter with their mouths open jostling in their sleep. She glanced a final time to Peter before she slipped into unconsciousness.

She had finally found her family.


	9. Rocking

**Title: **___Rocking _

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Blue Skies #29; Two Rocking Chairs on a Porch

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Olivia Dunham/Peter Bishop

**Rating/Warning(s): **K+ for mention of alcohol; future setting

**Word Count: **815

**Summary: **Olivia and Peter search for a home

Olivia smiled as she walked out onto the porch into the autumn day of October. The realtor stood before her primly looking over the estate and then back at the files in her hands.

"So you see, Mr and Mrs. Bishop, this is one of the best neighborhoods in Massachusetts to raise a family; a quiet suburb right out of Boston." She addressed Olivia who looked over at her husband, Peter, as his blue eyes ran over the railing of the porch. His worn hands went out to feel its sturdiness.

"Can we have a couple minutes?" He asked the stern business woman.

"Of course," She said a little too enthusiastically. "I'll be at the van if you need me for anything." She informed them before clopping down the wooden stairs in her large heels.

Olivia gave a sigh and pushed her hands into her peacoat's pockets, trying to warm herself in the frigid October wind. "Do you like the place?"

"It has a very familial feel to it," He answered her, leaning against a support column.

"But-" Olivia inclined her head to squeeze more out of her silent observing husband.

"I don't know; what do you think Olive?" He stood and unfurled his arms which had been curled wrapping his right around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and glanced out into the front yard piled with leaves.

"I see two boys who are supposed to be raking making a mess out of leaf piles instead," She pictured the two children; one with bright dancing blue eyes and the other with observant green both with shaggy brown hair. They tossed a football between them. She saw a girl now in a pink tutu waving a fairy wand at the girls rather harshly; her face etched with annoyance. This caused her to giggle. "Much to the annoyance of their proper little sister, they won't listen to a thing she commands."

"What else, Olive?" He kissed her temple.

"I see you coming out on the porch," She imagined him wearing his usual blue long sleeved shirt with the storm gray undershirt peering out from beneath the neckline, a white towel was on his shoulder indicating that he was cooking. "to tell the boys they had better hurry before their mother gets back with Astrid and Grandpa-"

"Wait, Walter is going to be Grandpa?" Peter looked down to her incredulously.

"I am describing what I am seeing; please stop interrupting," She chuckled. He bowed his head mockingly. "As I was saying…before mommy gets back with Astrid and Grandpa come. And if you have to interrupt them then the dinner will be burned and we'll be stuck with Grandpa's cooking."

"Did that hurry them up?" He asked. She smiled even wider and nodded her head.

"Well I don't see children but only because I'm not choosing genders. Sorry, love, but Mother Nature does that for us." He smiled.

"And what _do_ you see?" She asked biting her bottom lip and raising an eyebrow.

"I see two rocking chairs right here," He let go of her arm and pointed to a bare space next to the door before a window. "Where a wonderful woman and her lucky husband will spend time watching trick or treaters come to the door to get candy while waiting for their kids to get back with their neurotic grandfather. I see them watching the children play with a sprinkler in the front yard on the hot days of July. Waiting for the bus to pick them up and drop them off as they begin to go to school. They will be havens where these two can escape once the kids go to bed. They will enjoy a glass of wine. Or maybe even a whole bottle." He smiled broadly.

"Oh?" She asked. "I think we've made a decision then." She looped her arm around his as they turned to go down the steps.

"One last thing," He said pausing at the bottom and the two turned their heads to look at the soon to be filled space. "I see that these are the chairs we will see life together in and grow old together." He smiled. Olivia felt her heart bursting with joy. She could never remember being this happy- and she hadn't yet told Peter that she was pregnant. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you say we celebrate with a wonderful Italian dinner in Boston?" He asked. She hummed happily.

She was waiting for the perfect opportunity. It was looking like it was going to be tonight over pasta and salad.

"I love you Peter Bishop." She said. He turned his head to plant a kiss on her crown.

"And I will always love you, Olivia Bishop." He whispered. Together the two made the way down the lane to greet the realtor and make the pathway their own.


	10. Rock

**Title: **_Rock_

**Author: **thelovelylydia

**Prompt: **Last Blue Skies- #32; heart etched in the sand being erased by the tide

**Fandom: **_Fringe_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Olivia Dunham/Peter Bishop

**Rating/Warning(s): **T (for mild sexual reference)

**Word Count: **510

**Summary: **Olivia watches Peter surf.

Olivia sat on the shoreline of the beach as she watched Peter surfing among the waves. She almost didn't believe him when he said that he wanted to visit some old friends out in California to get together to surf. But then Olivia realized there was probably not a lot she did know about him in the long run. All those years he played con man he must have picked up some very flattering hobbies.

Such as surfing.

He looked like a modern day Adonis upon the board, his usually hidden abs now turning golden under the rays of the sun. His mouth turned into a wide smile as he bent down low on his board, keeping his balance and running his hands through the cresting waves. She had to admit that his butt didn't look so bad in that bathing suit either.

He had tried to teach her to surf; it was a very interesting experience. Olivia struggled with keeping her balance because she couldn't loosen up. He had been a patient teacher and insisted that one day she would master it. She doubt that she would but she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her waist as he taught her on the shore how she should stand, where she should place her feet.

It made her more daring, the feeling of trying something new. At one point he had hold of her shoulders trying to square her out. She wasn't able to stand upon the board and wobbled in the shifting sand. She lost control and stumbled forward into his muscled chest, his arms flying around her to catch her fall.

"You alright?" He had asked with concern.

"Yes, you're always here to catch me," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to think about what she was doing next because then she would lose her courage. So she just pressed her mouth closer to his and kissed him. He responded, wrapping his arms around her pale waist, one sliding down to grab her bikini clad bum. She had shivered in delight. When they returned to the beach house she found that she was even braver and even impressed herself with the way she took charge in bed.

Peter brought out the best in her; he was her rock. She glanced down to the doodles she was absentmindedly making in the sand. Then her green eyes went back to Peter as he paddled back out to catch another wave.

She felt childish doing it but at the same time she didn't care. She knelt down in the sand and bent over, her pointer finger digging into the moist soil. She traced a heart along the shoreline. A heart that represented Peter's love for surfing, Peter's love for adventure.

Her love for Peter.

And inside she scrawled OD + PB. She had never etched anything like this into a tree when she was younger. She was foolishly acting immature.

But when Peter loved her the way he did- she didn't give a damn.


End file.
